The Eurobattle Games!
by captain-random64
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if the Eurovision song contest was like the hunger games where contestants from the countries would fight to the death instead of singing? Well the 2% of you that have, you're about to find out what it is like. 37 countries face off in a brutal fight to the death with only one country surviving until the bitter end
1. Welcome to Denmark!

**SWEDEN - Sasha Bertal**

It started with a war. A war that we had hoped would never happen. They say that war is inevitable, that it will always happen and that it's part of human nature. Whoever said that can possibly be right.

World war three. It was a war that lasted 12 years, longer than both its predecessors, and ended with devastation. They say it was a war so bloody and so vicious that some countries were completely destroyed.

However there was a solution, the only solution (or so our new leaders tell us). All the countries in Europe finally came together one day and ended the war amongst themselves. They came to the conclusion that the country known as The United States of America was to blame for the war (whether this was true or not, I don't know) and so as punishment towards America they took half of it and formed, not a new country, but an entire base that became known as "The European Union of Tranquillity" a foundation that was determined to keep Europe as peaceful and as united as possible.

And that's why I'm here. On this stupid Plane flying over to Denmark. The best way to show unity was to show sacrifice. In the old days a sacrifice meant tying someone down to stone, pulling out a fancy knife, saying some odd prayer to whichever god you wanted and then butchering someone like a pig. But now sacrifice had a different meaning, it meant sacrificing yourself for your country and for the entertainment of the world.

The Eurobattle games were set up not long after the EUT was set up. It was a game where European countries sent representatives to participate in a bloody battle to the death. The winner gets a trophy; eternal glory and the honour of having their country host the next games. Last year's winner was Denmark and so I am currently flying in the first class section of the International travelling station-Swedish branch plane to Copenhagen. I've always wanted to visit Copenhagen, just not like this.

"Så du är vår spelare i år?" A large woman in a black suit, sitting across the aisle from me, asks in Swedish.

"I thought we all had to speak English in the competition?" I replied to her. Could she speak English? Surely she could, since the games were established it was made mandatory that all countries taught English to all citizens so that we have a universal language.

The woman sighs at me and rolls her dull eyes "We're not in the competition yet. Once we land in Denmark then yes, we must speak English but until then, you are fine." Her accent is strong, stronger than mine "You are so…" she studies me, looking me up and down "Typically Swedish."

"How do you mean?" I ask

"You're looks." She tells me, leaning in closer. "You have that classic Swedish beauty. Blonde hair, kind blue eyes, soft pale skin. You look so innocent."

I smile at her, I never considered myself a beauty.

"Shame." She then adds before giving me a mocking look. "Innocence gets you nowhere in this world"

I look away from her exhaling a breath. She's right, what will innocence give me in a game where I have to compete against 37 other countries in a fight to the death.

"I'm Morgana" The large woman says "I'll be looking after you during your time in the games." Morgana takes one short look at me, staring into my eyes uncomfortably "I'm sure we'll have lots of fun."

I feel the plane lower as we land in Copenhagen. I was told to stay sat by Morgana whilst the rest of the passengers (which only consisted of the Swedish prep team for the contest) left the plane. Once they had all done so she looks down at me.

"Are you ready?" she asks holding out her hand to me.

"For what?" I reply taking it.

"For the world to see you." She grins dragging me out of my seat and towards the exit of the plane.

Quick flashes of light met my eye, almost blinding me. I can hear people screaming my name, Swedish flags being waved in the air as boys and girls, men and woman all scream for me to do my country proud.

"Go on little girl." Morgana nudges me "Give them a wave."

I hesitate for a moment before doing as she says. At first it feels weird, the flashing lights, the screaming people, the news reporters begging me for a moment of their time but then after a couple of seconds I kind of enjoyed it. It felt fun, like I was a real celebrity, technically I was.

I guess I'm entitled to a bit of fun, after all in a couple of days the real work will begin.

* * *

**So that was just the opening to the story. Not meant to be serious just a little bit of fun.**

**Participating countries: Albania, Armenia, Austria, Azerbaijan, Belarus, Belgium, Denmark, Estonia, Finland, France, Georgia, Germany, Greece, Hungary, Iceland, Ireland, Israel, Italy, Latvia, Lithuania, Macedonia, Malta, Moldova, Montenegro, The Netherlands, Norway, Poland, Portugal, Romania, Russia, San Marino, Slovenia, Spain, Sweden, Switzerland, Ukraine and the United Kingdom.**

**37 countries in total.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next.**


	2. Nothing is more important than honour

**AUSTRIA – Elena Walcher**

"Now moving onto our Eurobattle games update!" chirped the news reporter in her ever so annoying voice "We can exclusively reveal that both the Swedish and Armenian entries have landed in Copenhagen!" the reporter gives off a slight scream "Isn't it exciting! Here we have some exclusive footage showing the moment they arrived."

They show the Armenian participant first. Just one of them this year. Sometimes countries send in more than one person to represent their country (like last year Armenia sent a rugby team) this can be useful, strength in numbers after all, but also a problem. All the entries for one country are linked together on a life line. If one dies then the others are automatically killed as well due to some drug they are given before the contest begins. Last year one of Armenia's rugby players fell over and died cracking his head on a rock, a second later the entire team had died as well. It was rather embarrassing for them.

This year however they seemed to have learnt their lesson and only sent one to represent them. He didn't seem too young, at least mid-30s, but strong and his dark features only further showed his willingness to win. He cracked a smile and blew kisses out to the audience waving their Armenian flags. The screen then turns back to the reporter.

"We can also reveal that the tribute from Portugal will be landing in Copenhagen in only two hours making them the last competing country to arrive before the chariot parade tonight. Portugal is one of two returning countries to the game, along with Poland."

Poland last competed 3 years ago whilst Portugal only missed the games last year. Both of them had been given permission by the EUT to withdraw from the competition due to budget reasons within both countries. This year various countries have not been able to compete like Cyprus and Turkey due to lack of money. This is the only reason why a country may not participate in the contest.

But this year it seems both Poland and Portugal will be making a comeback to the games since their financial crisis is now over.

"Checking out the competition Elena?" My mother beams walking into the room, seeing me watch the news reports "Good girl, I taught you well."

She sits beside me on the bed stroking my dark brown hair. I quickly wipe away a tear I had on my cheek before she sees it; she'd kill me if she knew I'd been crying since we got here.

"It seems unreal to think that 26 years ago I won these games myself" she continues to stroke my hair. My mother won the games for Austria when she was 19, which was also the last time Austria had won.

"And now" she gently touches my face "My own daughter will also be participating in them."

"Aren't you worried?" I ask moving away from her hands "What if I die in there?"

She laughs, spit flying out her mouth as she does so "Don't be ridiculous. You won't die in there; you've got my blood running through you. Try making allies with the big five, it'll improve your status amongst the viewers and give you a better chance at winning. And even if you do die it'll be an honourable death for your country."

She stands up to leave before I stop her "But Mama…"

"No buts!" she commands "Now repeat after me. Nichts ist dann wichtiger Ehre."

"We're only supposed to speak Eng…" My mother stops me from blubbering out the entire sentence

"Say it!" she urges viciously

I sigh before taking a deep breath "Nichts ist dann wichtiger Ehre"

My mother breaks out into a smile "There's a good girl" and begins to leave the room before taking one final look at me "Make me proud Elena. Make your country proud" and she shuts the door.

* * *

**LATVIA – The Nekādas cerības gang**

"You see." A slightly plump brown hair girl whispers in-between puffs from her marijuana joint "If you just squint your eyes real tight, then the patterns on the roof look like the ocean."

"Since when was the ocean white Agnes?" The Latvian head of parole asks.

"You sometimes get those white bits in the ocean." A shaggy haired young man informs scratching his barely shaven chin "You know the parts that go "Whoosh" and then they hit rocks and they make an even bigger "Whooshing" noise."

"You mean waves Daniels?" The head of parole replies whilst applying eye-liner onto herself "The sooner you four crack-heads get into the competition the better."

"We're not crack-heads." Another young boy in glasses that made his eyes look larger than they are says in a rather intelligent sounding voice (well intelligent for someone who's currently off their heads on drugs) "We don't take crack anymore."

"Can you buy me a wedding magazine?" Agnes asks "I want to see what Denmarkian weddings are like."

The head of parole rolls her small eyes "The correct way of saying it is "I want to see what Danish weddings are like." Not "Denmarkian". And plus their probably just the same as weddings back in Latvia."

"Do they have mud fights after the wedding to then?" Daniels also asks, a look of wonder and curiosity filling his face.

The head of parole looks at the young boy for a second "When have you ever been to a wedding where someone has a mud fight? Urgh, forget I asked." Before whispering something under her breath with venom. "izšķiešana gaisa"

"You're only supposed to speak English here Miss!" Daniels shouts before bursting out laughing "English! English! Ingles! Engelska!"

"SHUT UP!" The parole officer screams at him, frustration clearly seen in her face.

A tall man with heavy features entered the room and addressed the parole officer "Miss Aersmeki, the participants must go down for dress testing now."

"I hope you ain't going to be putting me in some silly frock" Daniels coughs "I'm a man and I want to look like one."

"What are we dress testing for?" Agnes asks scratching her brunette hair.

"The chariot rides" Miss Aersmeki replies to the four "It's your chance for the entire world to see you and make a good impression…or in your case any impression at all."

"Oh" Agnes ponders for a second "Will we get food there?"

The two officials ignore her before the tall man goes through a name check "Daniels?"

"Here Mr sir man." He replies

"Agnes?"

"Here."

"Kristians."

"Here Sir" The boy with the large glasses answers

"And Oskars"

Another boy, with hair that covered his eyes, who had remained silent during the entire conversation gives a small nod of acknowledgement to the man before the four get up and follow him out of the door.

* * *

**DENMARK – Johan Orfilk**

"Oh come on Johan." Pippa, my stylist, says to me "You could look a little bit more enthusiastic, it took me hours making this suit for you."

"I'm sorry Pippa." I reply back to her "I must not look very masculine right now."

"Ah, nonsense" Pippa assures me squeezing my cheeks together in her soft hands "I know you, Johan; I know you can be strong. It's all this pressure getting to you, we won the games last year and I know you want to do our country proud again this year just like Emelia did."

Emilia Boncourt was Denmark's warrior last year when they were hosted in Romania. She won the games for us and yet she did it as an underdog. No one expected she would win since she didn't look like a fighter, now that I think about it, she wasn't a fighter. She only killed one person, the person from Germany who was in the final 2 with her. At least she won with honour instead of being a brutal murderer like the tribute from Albania last year. That boy managed to kill six countries in total before he, himself, died of some disease he caught in the arena.

But now because of Emilia Denmark hosts this year's game but it also means I get a free pass to the final since the winning country from the previous year gets to skip the qualifying rounds along with the big 5. How could any of this happen to me, I'm only 19! I've barely lived and now I'm going to die!

"Have you seen any of your opponents?" Pippa asks me whilst sorting out my red bowtie; apparently it's intentionally supposed to be undone to give me a cooler look.

"Only on the podcasts, there are twins from Russia this year who look absolutely beautiful, stunning girls they are. The boy from Armenia seems pretty…" I pause

"Scary?" Pippa finishes to which I nod "How about the big five, have you seen them yet? After all you will be joining them in an alliance this year."

"What makes you think that?" I ask shocked at the thought of it.

Pippa laughs slightly as she adds a badge to my jacket with the Danish flag on it "Oh come on." She giggles "It's typical for the winning country from the previous year to join an alliance with the big five."

"Oh." I say simply before adding "But what if I don't want to be allies with them."

"Well it is your choice" Pippa tells me "However would you rather be enemies with them or friends with them. Remember the big five win these games a lot for a reason and that reason is because they are strong. If the strongest players in the game ask you to become an ally then I wouldn't pass up on it."

A tall woman with a heavily made up face stands by the door. She wears a salmon pink dress made out of silk with her hair in a tight bun decorated in glitter. She smiles at me and walks up to me to give me a hug as if I was an old friend.

"There's my tribute!" she laughs

"Åh min gud" Pippa screams before correcting herself "I mean…Oh my god! You're Angelisa Rovelle!"

Angelisa Rovelle. A Danish house-hold name. Known for hosting almost everything in Denmark as well as being known for loving anything to do with fame, gossip, a juicy story and an interest in any topic that could cause a scandal. This reputation made her the perfect option to be the host for this year's games.

"How are you know Joseph?" she asks

"Johan." I correct her "I'm good thanks, just a little nervous."

"Oh don't be nervous, I'm a normal person just like everyone else." She smiles and gives me a supposed to be comforting nudge.

"No I meant I'm nervous over the compe…" Angelisa quickly shushes me.

"I'd love to stay and chat darling but I've got a show to host!" she blows me a kiss and leaves.

I roll my eyes "Typical" I huff "No one here cares about anyone except themselves"

Pippa laughs "Yeah. Welcome to the real world kid."

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter will be the tribute parade.**

**And if any of you were wondering whilst reading this "Erm, what the cupcake is the big five?" well…all will be explained. Any Eurovision fan will know what they are.**

**Has anyone got any favourite countries they'd like to win so far. I hope to give you a perspective from each participating countries either before or during the games but we'll see.**

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next!**

**Participating countries: Albania, Armenia, Austria, Azerbaijan, Belarus, Belgium, Denmark, Estonia, Finland, France, Georgia, Germany, Greece, Hungary, Iceland, Ireland, Israel, Italy, Latvia, Lithuania, Macedonia, Malta, Moldova, Montenegro, The Netherlands, Norway, Poland, Portugal, Romania, Russia, San Marino, Slovenia, Spain, Sweden, Switzerland, Ukraine and the United Kingdom.**

**37 countries in total.**


	3. An introduction to your death

**Kind of a long chapter...Oops :)**

* * *

**MACEDONIA – Tamara Proeski**

"You look so super cute in this shirt" A member of my prep team whose name I never captured says to me "Red is totally your colour, and it goes so well with the black jacket. It just screams "I'm a female badass, hear me roar!" You know what I mean?"

I roll my eyes barely glancing at the young woman before breathing out "Yeah totally"

"Ok cool, well I got to go get my seat but I'll see you later yeah?" I mumble slightly and she walks away whilst I stand in my chariot.

When I signed my name down to be in this contest I didn't think I'd have to put up with such an annoying prep team. Always doing my hair and make-up, acting like I'm their best friend. I joined the games for honour and glory not to be pestered by some stupid nemi gaz! Or dumb ass, as I'm supposed to say in this game.

The large televisions in front of me turn on as the show begins. It starts with a presentation.

"Romania, one year ago." The screen reads against a starry sky background.

"There is one competition…" the image quickly changes to show the audience from last year, proudly flying the flags of their countries, cheering their tributes.

"Everybody is determined to win!" the screen reads next.

The next thing I see on the television is the host from last year's contest, held in Romania. The footage shows him waving to the audience and doing typical host things before a quick flash is seen of last year's participating countries in action. It's a bit morbid to think that they are all dead now.

The screen turns black and words dressed in white flash up on the screen as a serene sort of music plays in the background.

"But one girl…" the screen reads "Won it all!"

Next everyone sees last year's winner, Emilia Boncourt, in action. Running in the arena, fighting her enemies, proudly being given the winning trophy as Danish flags were waved and confetti fell on her. Then, the screen turns black again.

"But now…" and then the screen turns off before showing the hosting area that lay just beyond the large doors in front of me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" a deep yet cheery voice booms "Live from Copenhagen, welcome to the 124th Eurobattle games!"

Some cheery, enthusiastic played whilst the audience cheered, proudly waving their flag (whether it be Russian, Irish, Belgian or a Union jack).

"Please welcome this year's host!" the voice echoes "Angelisa Rovelle!"

The heavily made up woman waves to the cheering audience, a large smile on her face.

"Good evening Europe!" she shouts a look of joy on her face "It is an absolute honour to be your host for this year's competition and in just a few short moments I will be introducing you to this year's tributes. Are you excited! Let me hear you!"

The audience goes wild waving their flags, screaming their tributes names. They look like rabid animals.

"But first we must welcome back last year's winner! Without her we would not be here right now so ladies and gentlemen give a warm round of applause to… EMILIA BONCOURT!"

The Danish audience goes wild, as does a majority of the audience as the young girl walks on stage giving off a few timid waves. I zone out of her interview, it is nothing of importance to me anyway and it feels like it's not long before Angelisa begins to introduce us.

"And now ladies and gentlemen." She says as I stand up straight on my chariot "Please welcome these years' tributes!"

The large doors open and one by one the chariots roll out.

"First up, last year's winning country Denmark!" Angelisa screams as the young Danish boy waves to the audience.

"And now for the big five! Starting with France!" three young boys jump up and down on their chariot throwing fist bumps into the crowd as their flag appears on a giant screen behind them.

"Germany!" three German girls appeared next. One with short blonde hair and the other two with long brown hair.

"Italy!" Only one tribute for Italy this year. She has a punk rock look going about her with purple hair in a pixie cut. She sticks her tongue out at the audience doing a punk rock sign.

"Spain!" A young woman, with flowing chocolate for hair, passes by next. She has an arrogant smile on her face like she has already won the competition.

"And the United Kingdom!" Another young female leaves next waving to the audience with an innocent enough looking face. She wears a knee-length blue dress with white shoes.

"And now…" Angelisa continues "Our other participating countries starting with…Albania!

A woman, perhaps in her early 30s, with shoulder cut dark brown hair leaves on her chariot next whilst the Albanian flag appears on the virtual screen.

"Armenia!" the tall, dark man that arrived this morning with Sweden appears next. He gives small acknowledging nods to the audience and a few waves.

"Austria!" Another young female dressed in a white cocktail dress and shoes waves nervously at the audience.

Azerbaijan, Belarus, Belgium and Estonia make little impact with me. They all seemed rather proud of themselves to be honest. Then again I guess Azerbaijan have a reason to be proud of themselves, their country always makes it past the qualifier and into the final.

Both Finland and Georgia have a band of people for this year's competition. Finland's group consisting of four young boys who all have typically good looks. Georgia's group however looks less fearsome consisting of three men in their 40s and a woman who looked slightly younger. They did seem surprisingly cheery though, waving at the audience.

Greece also had a group of boys, three of them to be exact. Hungary had one male competitor who seemed very similar to the Armenian boy, albeit slightly less terrifying. Iceland had a group of four older men, who like Georgia, were happy enough to smile and wave at the audience.

Ireland got a large round of applause from both its own country and also some of the United Kingdom viewers in the audience. The girl wore an emerald green dress giving off a typical Irish goddess look.

Israel has a rather fierce looking competitor wearing all black clothing and make-up. Her white hair was cut short and I could see that she packed quite a bit of muscle.

The Latvian group is almost comical. Four street rat kids all bumbling and laughing at the flashing lights, the stench of whatever drug they had taken presumably still on their breaths.

Up next was Lithuania and then my Chariot begins rolling as I hear Angelisa shout.

"Macedonia!"

* * *

**UKRAINE – Nataliya Yurkovich**

I sigh as the Macedonian chariot leaves. Not long until mine. I never asked to be in this stupid competition. They say it's an honour, how the hell can killing people be an honour? Welcome to the messed up world we live in.

By the time I focus on the television again, Malta, Moldova, Montenegro and the Netherlands have all gone by. Norway goes by next; inside the chariot is a rather smart looking man, grinning and waving to the audience.

Poland and Portugal (who both returned to the contest this year) go by next both consisting of a single young girl. Poland's girl has a rather seductive beauty to her whilst the Portugal girl looks rather intelligent giving small hand gestures to the audience for waves.

There are two Romanian competitors this year. One young female and an older male. They both hold hands with the other waving to the audience.

Next up is the Russian twins. Two extremely young girls with beautiful facial features and flowing blonde hair. They are probably the most stunning girls I have ever seen. I can't see myself becoming an ally with them since tensions between my country and theirs haven't been great lately.

San Marino is next. A woman in her early 30s in a white gown waves at the audience. I almost feel sorry for her. San Marino, in the 124 years the games have been set up, has never made it to the final. My country however has always made it to the final, not something I should be proud of I know but there's nothing else I can be proud of myself so I'll take anything.

Slovenia goes by next. Their competitor this year is a woman, who looks around the same age as the one from San Marino. Sweden is next having a young girl with a friendly face. Then it's Switzerland, their competitor is rather cute actually, he's got a rather youthful appearance.

And then finally, it's me. My chariot rolls out as the Ukrainian flag flies in the background. I see some of my fellow Ukrainians wave our flag screaming my name. This is actually rather fun.

I wave back to them all blowing kisses at them as they scream for me before I join the other tributes. This year's host enters the stage above us and patiently waits for the audience to calm down before she begins speaking.

"And there we have it, this year's tributes! Join me tomorrow for more Eurobattle news including exclusive footage of them in training and a reveal of the list containing which countries will participate in which qualifier. But for now it's goodbye from me, our tributes and the EUT."

The show ends and I am rolled into a large building to be taken back to my room. I am met with praise from my prep team which I kindly accept even though deep down I know all they want is for me to win the games as soon as possible, or die trying at least.

"Oh you did fabulous darling." A member of my prep team tells me whilst removing the leather cuffs around my wrists "You look very coy."

"Thanks" I reply "Am I ok to go to my room?"

"Of course" she tells me and I head for the elevators. Turning back I see the big five all gathered together laughing, those countries have it way too easy.

"Please state your country." The voice interface of the elevator commands

"Ukraine." I reply

Just before the elevator doors shut another young woman, perhaps just older than me, walks in. She has shoulder length blonde hair, smooth looking skin and rather big blue eyes.

"Oh…" she stops "I can get the next one if…"

"No, no it's fine." I smile "You can come in."

"You're Ukraine, right?" the woman asks to which I nod

The elevator in-voice asks where she's from before I get a chance to. She takes a look at me, laughs, before finally answering.

"Sweden." To both me and the elevator. She then adds "I'm Sasha by the way, what's your name?"

"Nataliya." I tell her "So how are you finding it here?"

"Terrifying yet exhilarating." She laughs and I nod, laughing, in agreement

The elevator stops at the Swedish floor and Sasha begins to leave before she turns around and says to me "I'll see you around?"

I nod, smiling back at her, as the doors close.

* * *

**IRELAND – Danielle Gallagher**

"Come on Danielle! Wakey wakey!" chirps Tammi, my escort during the games, as she bursts into the room throwing items of clothing out of the wardrobe and onto the floor.

I see her throw down a pair of black cargo boots, some black leggings and finally a shoulder length black shirt that has my nation's flag on each shoulder. As soon as Tammi leaves I put on the uniform and head downstairs to the training centre.

To be honest, I like my chances of winning this year's games. Ireland is known for doing extremely well within these games (even if we don't always win them) and since relations between Ireland and the United Kingdom are as close as they can be it means that the Irish tributes usually form an alliance with the United Kingdom and the rest of the big five tributes, I'm hoping this will be the case this year.

As I enter the lift I notice that the girls representing the UK, Ukraine, Slovenia, San Marino and Moldova and the boys representing Switzerland and Norway are already in there. I nudge into the elevator and stand in between the Ukrainian tribute and the Slovenian tribute.

When we reach the bottom floor (where the training centre is held) and the pack of us leave the elevator I notice that almost all the other tributes are there. Only a few more countries are missing. We can't start training, however, until all tributes are here and so most of us just look around the training centre, studying which area we will go to first.

Soon enough though the last country, Latvia, arrives and we are all gathered in a circle around a television screen.

"Ladies and gentlemen" a man wearing a head piece shouts out "We are live in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

The theme song for the Eurobattle games news coverage plays and I can hear Angelisa, somewhere in the distance, welcome the viewers to the show and announce that they are about to be given a live feed to the training centre.

As soon as the cameras are on us the television we circle around turns on. Last year's winner, Emelia Boncourt, smiles at us. It's typical for the winner of the previous games to introduce the next.

"Hello tributes and welcome to Copenhagen!" she smiles "I'm Emelia Boncourt Denmarks tribute and winner of last year's Eurobattle games. Today you will begin your training for the games but first I must give you a basic introduction."

Tributes from other countries look over at one another, sizing them up. Last night at the parade I might have not looked that intimidating when I was dressed up in some stupid frock however now that I'm in some form of battle gear (well…sort of anyway) some countries may consider me a deadly player…and so they should.

"Now" Emelia continues on the television "There are thirty-seven playing countries however there are only twenty-six places in this year's final and so like previous years we will host two qualifying rounds to determine who will be in the final. Since Denmark won last year's games they have an automatic place in the final and will not take part in either of the qualifiers. Also joining Denmark in automatically qualifying for the final will be the big five, the five countries that contribute the most money to the competition allowing it to still go on. These five countries are France, Germany, Italy, Spain and the United Kingdom."

Hopefully they will be my allies.

"So that leaves thirty-one countries left. Sixteen of you will participate in the first qualifier which will take place in two days and the other fifteen of you will participate in the second qualifier which will take place the day after the first qualifier finishes. Now as you all know, each qualifying round can only last three days. If there is not only 10 tributes left by the end of these three days then one tribute will automatically be killed based on polls taken by the citizens of Europe. The least favourite tribute will be disqualified whilst the others will advance to the final."

That leaves me in a problem. If the other countries dislike me then I could automatically be killed in the qualifying round. However the UK will almost defiantly vote for me (no one can vote for their own country) and the rest of the big five possibly could as well.

"So that's all the rules you need to know. I will now inform you of which countries will be participating in which qualifier." Emelia opens an golden envelope before reading out" Participating in the first qualifier will be…Albania, Armenia, Azerbaijan, Belgium, Estonia, Hungary, Iceland, Ireland, Latvia, Moldova, Montenegro, the Netherlands, Portugal, Russia, Sweden and Ukraine."

Ukraine and Russia in the same qualifier! Wow, now that is a first. Tensions between Ukraine and Russia haven't been great lately and for as long as I can remember they have both participated in different qualifiers. Both have always made it to the final though, maybe that will change this year?

San Marino and Montenegro in the same qualifier as well. Both have never made it to the final even though Montenegro usually plays a good game in the qualifying rounds (despite always falling at the last hurdle). Maybe the two could form an alliance, the "We'll never win" alliance.

"And…" Emilia continues opening a second envelope "Participating in the second qualifier will be…Austria, Belarus, Finland, Georgia, Greece, Israel, Lithuania, Macedonia, Malta, Norway, Poland, Romania, San Marino, Slovenia and Switzerland."

"Good luck tributes. I wish you the best." Emelia ends her talk as the screen goes black as the man in the head piece screams cut and the cameras disperse.

Almost immediately, all the tributes go to the training stations they had been eyeing earlier on. I notice the girl from the UK nod her head to me and indicating for me to follow her. "Yes!" I scream in my head, I'm in.

I follow her to the other members of the big five who are currently surrounding Spain whilst she gives them a talk. The girl from the UK makes a coughing noise to get her attention. She looks me up and down and breaks into a smile.

"Ah!" she exclaims before turning to the UK girl "Gracias Lizzie." The girl from Spain is tall with long flowing brown hair which she ties in a ponytail. Her build is rather impressive and even though I've only heard her say a few words I can already tell by her voice that she is a born leader.

"My name is Maria." She smiles at me.

"Carmen." The Italian girl gives me a sly grin. Her white hair is cut short and covers one of her eyes in a style that I can only describe as messy to perfection.

"Lizzie." The girl from the UK smirks. She contrasts a lot from the Italian girl by having long and flowing muddy blonde hair and much paler skin.

"Tofu" a dark skinned boy from France smiles (the most genuine smile I had seen out of the big five) before his friends add their names "Martin." and "Josh."

The German girl with pixie cut blonde hair then says "Zelena." Before another German girl with dead straight brown hair adds "I'm Gretchen." And another girl with light brown curly hair says "Annalie."

Before I introduce myself Maria does it for me "You're Danielle, right?" to which I nod "It's nice to meet you, now as you know Ireland typically joins our countries in an alliance. We hope that'll be the case with you this year. Will it be?"

I nod quickly and she continues "Great, we also hope to add our fellow automatic finalist, Denmark, to the alliance but…we'll see."

Maria looks me dead in the eye "There is one…problem, should I say?"

My body tenses slightly and I feel Goosebumps grow on my arms "What?" I ask

"Well." Maria begins "We are all finalists. You're not. So we can only be in an alliance in the final round of the games. In your qualifying round, I hate to say it, but you're on your own. I hope that's not a problem."

I open my mouth to protest, but what can they do? I have to fight for my place in the final and they don't, no amount of protest is going to change that so instead I just smile "Not at all."

The entire alliance smiles and we all travel together to a weapons station. Despite being allies with perhaps the strongest players in the game, I still need to watch my back. If we all get to the final six together, I already know which country they'll all gang up on first.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**1st qualifier: Albania, Armenia, Azerbaijan, Belgium, Estonia, Hungary, Iceland, Latvia, Moldova, Montenegro, The Netherlands, Portugal, Russia, Ireland, Sweden, Ukraine.**

**2nd qualifier: Austria, Belarus, Finland, Georgia, Greece, Israel, Lithuania, Macedonia, Malta, Norway, Poland, Romania, San Marino, Slovenia, Switzerland.**

**Finalists: Denmark, France, Germany, Italy, Spain, the United Kingdom.**


	4. The day I was chosen

**So in the last chapter I accidently stated that San Marino and Montenegro would be in the same qualifier. This was an accident. Montenegro will be in the first qualifier and San Marino in the second. Just to clear that up. Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

**AUSTRIA – Elena Walcher**

How can alliances have formed already? Ireland has already joined the big five's alliance and I don't doubt that Denmark will join them as well. That makes seven! How am I supposed to win against seven countries, two of which have three members in them?

I can already hear my mother screaming at me "Elena! Find a strong ally! Someone whose easy to betray yet strong enough to help you!"

That's easy for her to say; when she was in the games she was the strong one! People wanted to be allies with her, she didn't need to ask! But look at me. I'm hardly strong, I'm not vicious, I don't want to kill anybody! And yet…here I am.

So apart from the big five (who I've ruled out of being in an alliance with.) who else seems strong? The Armenia guy has a big build but I'm put off by the fact that he just sliced the heads off of three training dummies within a second; also every time I walk past him I can't help but feel cold.

The twins from Russia, Eva and Lilya I believe they're called, have got it all. They're so young (only 19 I think?) and yet have beauty that could make a god cry and the viciousness of a lion finding its next meal. The way they move, throwing knives for the other to catch, is like watching a deadly acrobatic dance. They smirk at one another in pride as they hit the throwing knives target. Once again, strong ally but also a deadly one.

The girl from Ukraine seems sweet enough; she smiles at the girl from Sweden every now and again as if they are friends, and is deadly with a samurai sword. Possibly her?

Over in the corner, by the knot tying station I see the boy representing Hungary. He's tall, dark skinned, extremely handsome.

For a second I lose my train of thought just staring at him until he notices me and stares back. I smile and wave a little, he simply looks away. Breathing in deeply, I walk over to him. When I reach him, I stand silently behind him hoping he'll notice I'll behind him. He doesn't. Or maybe he does and simply can't be bothered to turn around and talk to me, understandable. If I was someone else and I knew this weird girl from Austria was behind me I'd probably not bother to turn around and talk either. I touch the neck choker that my mother gave me when I was little. It's a little black fabric I wrap around my neck, wearing it everywhere, a little pearl hangs off the end of it. Sucking up the courage my mother desperately wants me to have, I cough. Only small coughs though, don't want to come off as too aggressive.

He ignores me again. Not sure what to do I stand there awkwardly before blurting out.

"Did you know the king of hearts is the only king without a moustache?" What the hell was I thinking! Blurting out some stupid random fact to a boy who looks like he could crush me in a second just by looking at me.

At least it got his attention though; he turns around to face me, a look of confusion covering his handsome face.

"Excuse me?" he asks. Great, even his accent could make butter melt.

"You know..." I awkwardly add trying to seem cool "In a pack of cards? The king of hearts is the only king that doesn't have a moustache."

"Great." He simply says turning away from me

"Maybe they can't afford razors in the Diamond, Spade and Clubs kingdoms." I stupidly add, what the hell am I doing?

He doesn't shift which I stupidly take as a sign to talk some more "What you doing there?" I ask

"Making a knot." He says in the dullest voice he could possibly have

"Oh cool, can you show me?" he pauses for a second before sighing.

"Sure."

* * *

**ALBANIA – Bella Fitnete**

This is pathetic, I'm pathetic. I should be trying to make allies, friends, unity with other tributes. Instead, I sit in the corner of the room by myself silently sobbing.

All I can think about is my son. Jose, he only just turned one last month and now his mother's going to be taken away from him. I'll never see his first day at school, his graduation. I'll never be able to cry with happiness because I know my baby boy has grown up. I'll never get to meet my daughter-in-law or my grandkids, all because this stupid game is taking me away before any of it can happen.

And my husband, oh my husband. How will he deal with it all? He's a good man, he deserves better than this, better than me! I'll never even be able to let him know how much I love him.

All I have is my memories of the both and a photo taken the day Jose was born. I look like crap in the photo, the pain of child birth still evident on my face and yet…it's my favourite photo in the entire world. Because in that one photo we look the happiest we could be, the fears of money, war, the games and the other stresses of life all gone because we were both so happy and the little miracle we had created together. And yes even though I look like I'd gone through hell on this photo, it was a reminder that you need to go through hell to get to heaven.

But then it all changed the day I was chosen. I can still feel the stress that was building up in me just before I was told. Whilst I changed Jose nappy, on the phone to a baby care centre looking for someone to look after him just whilst I have a long needed rest, whilst my husband got back from the first of three jobs he's taking. And then came the knock on my door.

It wasn't a long conversation. Three men in suits asked my husband if they had seen a "Mrs Bella Fitnete." He answered that I was his wife and next thing I know the three men have barged into my house taking my crying baby off of me and shoving my husband to the wall. I remember being dragged out of my own home kicking and screaming begging for my husband to take care of our baby before behind shoved into a car and then driven for god knows how long before reaching an airport and hoping on a plane. The cries of my baby and the shocked, tear stained face of my husband are all I can hear now.

And this is supposed to be the golden-age of planet earth? Isn't Europe supposed to be united, strong and together?

We are told constantly that the government are helping us, that they only do well for us. I believed them, and now look where I am.

* * *

**HUNGARY – Daniel Nayri**

The odd Austrian girl sits beside me and I hand her a piece of rope. It is only in this moment that I actually see her face properly and I do have to admit that to some degree she is beautiful if not a little quirky.

We stare at each other for a moment before I look away and continue tying a knot showing her how to do it. She's a fast learner, I'll give her that.

"What's your name?" she asks midway through making a knot.

"Daniel. You?" I ask back

"Elena." She smiles. A pretty enough name, I guess.

"So, why me?" I ask the question I had been wondering for a while.

"What?" she stutters nervously.

"Why did you pick to talk to me rather than some of the other tributes?"

"You were the most approachable." Now that surprised me. I've been called a lot of things in my life but approachable isn't one. Then again, considering her other options were the psycho twins from Russia, the big five monster alliance, and a crying Albanian in the corner I can see where she's coming from.

"What about Armenia?" I ask "He's strong; he seems like he could protect you from all the scary things in the arena."

"Well…he seems a little scary himself." She says looking over at the Armenian tribute.

"And I don't?" I add

"No." she replies before smiling "You're terrifying."

The bell for lunch goes and Elena gets up to leave before I grab her hand to stop her "You know…" I pause for a second "You could, I mean. If you wanted to…" suck it up! It's not like you're asking her to go on a date, you just want to ask her to…

"Go get food together?" she finishes for me smiling before she helps me get up "Maybe you aren't so terrifying after all."

"No." I laugh "I'm much worse."

She laughs back at me and skips ahead of me to the lunch line. I've never liked a girl before, never mind love one, but this girl…she's not so bad.

* * *

**Only a short chapter today. Thanks for reading :) hope you enjoyed and please review! Only a few more chapters left until the beginning of the first qualifier round!**

**1st qualifier: Albania, Armenia, Azerbaijan, Belgium, Estonia, Hungary, Iceland, Latvia, Moldova, Montenegro, The Netherlands, Portugal, Russia, Ireland, Sweden, Ukraine.**

**2nd qualifier: Austria, Belarus, Finland, Georgia, Greece, Israel, Lithuania, Macedonia, Malta, Norway, Poland, Romania, San Marino, Slovenia, Switzerland.**

**Finalists: Denmark, France, Germany, Italy, Spain, the United Kingdom.**


	5. My destiny

**BELARUS – Alex Yarachevy**

Today is the day. Today is the day I get myself into the big five alliance! I am prepared, how can they not accept me? I'm strong, tall, and handsome and I'm sure to get a place in this year's final.

I notice the Italian girl at the archery station pulling back her bowstring and sending an arrow into the heart of a dummy. Striding towards her, I notice the other members of the big five at their own selected weapon stations.

"Hey there hot mama." I whisper in her ear, I expected her to be startled or blushing slightly like most girls do when I whisper to them but instead she just carries on as if she hadn't noticed me. She draws back her bow, hits another target, and then finally turns to me.

"Hello." She simply says with a slight smirk on her face

"So, how's that little alliance of yours coming along?" I ask tracing my fingers along her bow

"It wouldn't be wise for me to reveal any information on my team or their tactics, would it?" she replies the smirk on her face remaining just as stubborn.

"Ah, but what if we…" my fingers leave her bow and begin to rub her arm gently "We're teammates ourselves." I lean in closer to her "I could make it very." My hand continues to stroke her arm "Rewarding."

She looks me in the eyes and I wink at her. Her smile widens and I know I've got her! She leans in forward to me, so close to my ear that when she breaths on it I tense up.

"Sorry." She whispers "But I'm taken."

I laugh before whispering back "What he doesn't know." I lean back "Won't hurt him."

She smirks again, leaning back like me, before speaking "I think you mean "What SHE doesn't know." She grins slightly "Won't hurt HER."

Ok…now that shocked me "You mean you…"

"Play for the other team?" the Italian beauty laughs slightly "That's right pretty boy. So I think you should take your ideas of alliances and flirtation elsewhere because I've got some arrows to shoot." She takes one last look at me and seductively says "Ciao." Before blowing me a kiss and turning away.

My parents would be so ashamed right now. Their son, their only son, which they had trained so hard for these games not even being able to make it into the big five all because he barked up the wrong tree.

Well then, I guess I'm just going to have to think of something else.

* * *

**ISRAEL – Adina Tarakital**

My sword swings into the head of a training dummy slicing it off. It joins the five other sliced off heads on the floor. This is what I was made for! Yes I feel bad for having to kill people but this is my destiny, this is how I will make something out of myself.

The day I signed up for this wasn't exactly easy. My mother and father had begged me not too.

"Adina!" my father cried "You're only 25 and now you're going to throw your entire life away!"

"Throw it away!" I screamed back "I'm making something for myself father! If I don't do this then what will happen to me?"

My parents pause looking at one another whilst I screamed at them.

"I'll grow up to get a job that'll hardly earn me anything. I'll find a man who'll never truly love me and only use me for two things, making food and making children. This competition gives me the chance to do something with my life."

"By killing people?" my mother sobbed at me "What kind of life is that?"

"A life of honour!" I shout "Do you know how long it's been since Israel won these games? It's been at least forty years! If I do this mother, I'll be a hero or maybe even a national treasure!"

"But Adina!" my father continued

"No buts!" I shouted back "I'm signing up for this thing and that's it!"

And so I did, and two days later came a knock on my door. I proudly walked out of my house gaining disappointed glares from my neighbours but I didn't give a crap. They'll all see soon enough, they'll have my name written in shining lights!

No one is going to forget the name Adina Tarakital!

* * *

**MONTENEGRO – Sergei Yakov**

Sitting by myself at a table in the lunch room is surprisingly peaceful, even if I am in a competition to kill others.

However that peace is soon disrupted when the group of five from Malta sit next to me. Four boys and one girl.

"Hey there!" the girl smiles "I'm Mathilda, this is my brother Michael."

"Hey now." Michael smiles winking at me "These are my best buddies, Tony."

He points to a kind looking red-headed boy who grins; he has a gap-tooth.

"John." He points to the boy next to him with pretty much shaved blonde hair "And Andy." And to a boy with longer blonde hair and a big build.

"Hi." I smile "I never got to introduce myself, I'm Sergei."

"Hey Sergei!" Mathilda smiles "So tell me about you."

I'm a little taken aback by this. It seems odd to find out something about someone you're going to have to kill.

"Why do you want me to tell you about myself?" I ask

"We only have a few more days to live Sergei." Mathilda smiles taking my hand "And we all have a story to tell. So…what's yours?"

* * *

**SPAIN – Maria Ruthenzo**

I've got this game in the bag! Both Ireland and the squirmy little boy from Denmark have agreed to join my alliance.

Carmen is great with a bow and arrow and the way she rejected the Belarus boy this morning had me in tears. However I can tell she is desperate to get back home to Italy and her girlfriend but maybe I can use that to my advantage.

The three French boys, Tofu, Martin and Josh, are like three little puppies. So entertaining but I doubt they'll make it far in the games but I'll drag them along for now especially since Lizzie has complete control over them, however if the group is attacked and I can save everyone but one, they'll be on the chopping block.

Danielle, although not a member of the big five, is more useful than the French puppies (or the corgis as me and Lizzie refer to them.) She's a genius with throwing knives and fast-thinking. I wouldn't be surprised if she made it to the finals with us.

The German girls are good enough but so arrogant to think they are running this competition! As if. I'll let them think that for now though, if it helps them sleep at night.

Lizzie has by far got to be my favourite out of all my allies though. We've developed a real bond, shame I'll have to kill her eventually. She's independent and strong yet so obedient to me as well. If Lizzie can shape up those French boys then maybe, just maybe, we can use them to our advantage.

And then there's Johan. He's the trouble. I can't believe Denmark sends him in after winning last year, what a pathetic excuse for a tribute, but the biggest problem is I can tell I don't have full control over him. At one point I did consider swapping him for the girl from Israel or the Hungarian boy however Johan does have his uses. He's kind, sweet and sincere which makes him so extremely gullible. It won't take long for me to have full power over this alliance.

And then the real fun begins.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I think maybe only one more chapter until the first qualifier. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**1st qualifier: Albania, Armenia, Azerbaijan, Belgium, Estonia, Hungary, Iceland, Latvia, Moldova, Montenegro, The Netherlands, Portugal, Russia, Ireland, Sweden, Ukraine.**

**2nd qualifier: Austria, Belarus, Finland, Georgia, Greece, Israel, Lithuania, Macedonia, Malta, Norway, Poland, Romania, San Marino, Slovenia, Switzerland.**

**Finalists: Denmark, France, Germany, Italy, Spain, the United Kingdom.**


	6. Promise me

**SAN MARINO - Rosa Marionette**

This is ridiculous, 6 years I've been trying to get into these games and now that I'm in them there's hardly any camera crew around to film me.

I'm kind of a celebrity back home. I have cameras following me around everywhere, recording me and my life-style. When it was announced that I'd be in these games the network went berserk saying they'll make an exclusive special documentary all about me and my journey to winning these games.

But for some reason the controllers of the games have denied them this! So now all I'm aloud to bring in is my prep team who can't even sneak in hidden cameras! When I get home I'll just have to put on a good performance during all my interviews. They'll watch me smile at my victory, flutter with joy and cry at the loss of the other tributes who I made such good friends with.

Yeah right! I can't give a damn about any of these other contestants. This show will be mine, I will return home and give San Marino their first ever victory in these games and be hailed as a hero. They'll build statues in my name; maybe even give me a national holiday! I'll call it…Rosaino day! Or just maybe they could rename the country after me! That'd be a good enough reward.

* * *

**POLAND – Emma Lozinski**

My knife whizzes through the air and hits the target. I smirk to myself, proud at my skill. I'm not exactly happy with the situation I'm in, I didn't sign up to be in these games, I was randomly chosen but now that I'm here I'm not going to mope around like the woman from Albania. Does she really think sitting in a corner and crying will help her get home? If she really wanted to win she would at least try!

And that's what I'm doing. I'm trying to get home, I'm not doing this for honour or victory or glory! I'm doing this for myself; I mean my life is on the line!

The girls from the UK and Ireland stand next to me and give me an awkward look.

"I'm going to go talk to Maria." The UK girl says to the Irish one who nods at her as she walks to the girl from Spain

The Irish girl picks up a few knives and chucks one at the dummy, hitting it in its head. She smirks before turning to me expecting me to throw one next.

Really? She wants to have a competition. Jesus Christ everyone in the big five alliance is so goddamn intimidating. But I'm not going to back down and so I throw one at another target, hitting it in the heart.

The Irish girl immediately picks up two knives and throws them one after the other. I copy her grabbing another two knives and also throwing them. It's not long before the two of us are in a full on competition to see who can throw knives the best. God, I feel pathetic.

Both us throw knives at our target, only taking breaks when the trainers need to replace the dummies. She takes a second to breathe and gives me a hateful look before picking up six knives. She throws 4 of them one after the other, all of them hitting the target exactly in the heart before throwing the last two simultaneously each of them hitting the forehead of the target.

I sigh picking up the six knives. I throw the first four fine but throwing the last two at the same time…yeah I sucked at that.

They both bounced off the side and onto the floor. The girl from Ireland gives me a mocking look, saying nothing, she walks away.

I turn to see the Romania boy looking at me.

"What are you staring at?" I hiss before walking away.

* * *

**BELGIUM – Randal Arsoux**

I'm not proud of myself. I've wasted all the time I've had here. When I could've been training I've instead been acting stubborn and rude to my prep team so now even they won't help me.

And it's too late now. My qualifier is tomorrow! I've got about two hours to do as much training as I can.

But don't count me out yet! I may not have the most amount of training but I'm sure I still have a chance!

* * *

**ESTONIA – Tanya Jarvhan**

I still find it shocking that I'm in this game! My family is extremely close friends with the President of Estonia, how could he let this happen? I had a future! I was going to grow up working for the government before becoming Prime minister before finally being the President.

But now it's all gone. Well at least I have my dignity. I refuse to lower myself to some of the standards of these other tributes, I mean honestly! Even the way they eat is disgusting.

My standards are way too high to even ally myself with any of these creeps. The big five are just a bunch of glorified rich psychos and everyone else is just…common.

If I'm going to win I may have to play dirty but honestly who else deserves to win? What will these other freaks do with their lives? At least my plans mean something!

I should probably learn how to use one of these weapons though.

* * *

**THE NETHERLANDS – Amelia and William**

Whilst the rest of the tributes all trained downstairs, two people sat on the roof of the training centre looking down at the beautiful city below them.

The boy and the girl had been friends since they were babies. He was there whenever she felt insecure and ugly. She was there whenever he was being bullied. They had been around each other for their entire lives and it seems weird for them to think that tomorrow they might die together as well.

"Remember that time when during the school awards ceremony when we found a zip line." Amelia smiles at the memory moving a strand of her long blonde hair out the way.

"And whilst I was in my best suit and you in your best dress." William laughs sitting down comfortably "We went on it and you nearly flashed you're under wear to the entire school!"

"Well it was more entertaining than the award show!" Amelia giggles before tears start to form in her eyes "How did we end up like this?"

William puts his arm around his best friend and pulls her towards him "I don't know."

"Promise me something Will" Amelia turns to him "Promise me tomorrow we'll try our best to get home."

"Of course we will." William sounds shocked at the thought of him not trying.

"I mean it!" Amelia pushes "At no point do we get to sentimental about it and even think about ending it all. We've gone through too much together already to just end it there and then in some stupid arena. Promise me!"

William smiles taking Amelia's face in his hands "I promise" before kissing her on the head.

The two relax in each other's warmth as the sun sets in Copenhagen. Despite the fear of tomorrow and their upcoming doom being just around the corner they could only think one thing.

What a beautiful world.

* * *

**THE UNITED KINGDOM – Lizzie Wilkinton**

"I just don't know what's wrong with Maria." I say to Johan sighing "She's just been so upset lately and I think she really needs someone to talk to."

I push the Danish boy forward and he gives me a confused look "But why me?" he asks "I thought you were her best friend."

Such an idiot. Maria and I aren't friends! You don't make friends in this contest! Both I and Maria know that we are not friends but extremely strong allies who are working together towards a common goal. Plus she is the leader of our alliance and my parents always taught me to follow orders, and sure in the end I'll be upset when I have to kill her but it has to be done.

"Sometimes…" I tell Johan "A girl has problems that only a very special boy, like you, can help with. Do you understand?"

He looks confused and I can tell he doesn't but he nods anyway and gives an unconvincing "Ok." Before walking over to Maria.

* * *

**DENMARK – Johan Orfilk**

I walk over to Maria who stands in the corner of the room. Lizzie forcing me to do this is probably the worst thing about this competition. It's not that I hate Maria it's just…she's so scary.

But when I get over there I notice something I didn't expect. Maria is crying! She actually has emotions, wow.

"Erm…" I stand there awkwardly as she cries "Are you ok?"

"Oh! Johan!" Maria tries to compose herself "I didn't see you there. I'm fine, really I am."

"Are you sure?" I ask "You seem pretty down."

She bursts out crying and latches her arms around me with tears pouring out of her.

"I just don't know how I can do this!" she sobs in my arms "I act all tough and strong and emotionless but deep inside I'm scared. I don't want to kill these people! Especially not Lizzie and Carmen and those sweet German girls or those French boys! But the person I'm the most scared about killing…" she stops

"Danielle?" I ask as I hold her "Yeah I know she seems really sweet as well." Well…sweet enough for someone who shredded through four pairs of dummies today.

"No!" Maria cries "It's…it's you Johan!"

I pause. What the hell! Me! I thought Maria hated me but…this doesn't make any sense "What?" I ask confusion written all over me.

"I didn't want to tell you this Johan." Maria sobs "I didn't want to look weak but…Ever since I've met you I've had this feeling inside of me that I just can't deny. I…" she pauses again "I think I love you."

"Love me?" my head feels like it's full of air and about to explode "This can't be right. This can't be real."

"It's is real Johan. Me and you! It's real." She says before grabbing my head and brings my lips to hers. She keeps our lips locked together for a few seconds before pulling away and whispering out "I'm so sorry, I know you probably don't find me attractive and…Oh god! You probably already have a girlfriend as well. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!

Maria begins to walk away but I call for her "Maria!" I shout and she turns to look at me, I can't believe this! One of the hottest girls in the contest has a crush on me, and I think maybe…Maybe I do too "I don't have a girlfriend." I smile "And if you want…" I pause not sure how to finish the sentence.

"I do Johan, I do want." She giggles giving me a kiss on my cheek "I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah." I smile back and Maria walks off leaving me in a daze.

**THE UNITED** **KINGDOM – Lizzie Wilkinton**

I notice Maria walk back to me, waving off Johan.

"So…" I ask "How did it go?"

Maria laughs "I've got him wrapped around my finger now. Boys are so easy to trick in this game." She twists her dark brown hair "It won't be long until he's throwing himself in front of a spear for me."

We both laugh before Carmen joins behind us "You guys coming?" she asks and we nod following her to our rooms so we can prepare to watch the first qualifier.

Let the fun begin.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Next chapter will be the beginning of the first qualifier where six participating countries will be killed off leaving 10 countries to join Denmark and the big five in the final.**

**1st qualifier: Albania, Armenia, Azerbaijan, Belgium, Estonia, Hungary, Iceland, Latvia, Moldova, Montenegro, The Netherlands, Portugal, Russia, Ireland, Sweden, Ukraine.**

**2nd qualifier: Austria, Belarus, Finland, Georgia, Greece, Israel, Lithuania, Macedonia, Malta, Norway, Poland, Romania, San Marino, Slovenia, Switzerland.**

**Finalists: Denmark, France, Germany, Italy, Spain, the United Kingdom.**


End file.
